White Tiger
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Grimmjow thought he should have died, he didnt.He woke to three little human boys taking care of him.Faced with a different body,and the fact of never going home,he hatefully sticks around.But those three little boys worm themselves under his skin,and make a themselves at home in his heart no matter how much he tries to kick them out.Soon,he doesnt even want to go back. GASL
1. 1) Hustler

1.) Hustler

Inspired by MehLikey 's Story 'Just His Luck'.

This is my own version of Grimmjow being thrown into the OP world as an Adjuchas. Things are different. Very different. I am not trying to ridicule MehLikey, I just really really like the idea of Grimmjow being forced into the One Piece world. I'm just adding my own story to the idea concept.

Hope you enjoy and I'm hoping to get some more organization with my stories, and when I update.

—(xXx)—

A young raven haired boy whistled as he walked through the forest. His strawhat hanging loosely around his neck as he bounded from one thing to the next looking at everything he could lay his eyes on.

He knew he should probably get back to the treehouse he and his brothers lived in, but he had been bored!

Luffy pursed his lips in a pout before scratching his scalp as he looked around.

Ace and Sabo had told him to stay in the treehouse while they went out and hunted. Usually they would have taken him with them, but a rare freak snowstorm had hit their island last night and set a cold freeze over everything.

Yea it had been fun at first, and the three of them had played for a very long time in the white cold fluffiness, but then the three brothers had gotten hungry so they had gotten ready to go hunting.

His two oldest brothers had told him to stay because after scaring away three animals that could have been dinner, they gave up on their youngest brother trying to help this time around. Luffy pouted, it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to be silent when he walked on snow.

Though he bit his lip as he thought of how many animals had disappeared after the snow had fallen.

What would they eat if all the animals where gone?

Luffy froze, tense, as he heard a sudden snapping behind him and a menacing growl. He spun around and connected eyes with a glowing blue gaze in the darkness beyond the trees.

He heard the snow crunch as the creature took a step forward, slowly, and then whatever it was started to approach faster. Before Luffy could run he was suddenly pinned underneath a heavy form, his shoulders felt like they had large round wood pillars on them.

He snapped his eyes back open and stared up fearfully, and slightly awed, at the white panther growling in his face.

Luffy shook in fear, as tears welled up in his eyes. But he didn't try and move. He probably couldn't if he wanted to, but there was something that whispered to him, that despite how it looked, the panther wouldn't hurt him.

He stared into those blue eyes as they stared back, the panther's eyes looked a little glazed over, and full of pain, Luffy didn't know why though, it's not like the panther was the one about to be eaten. It was as the growling slowly started to fade that he realized the panther was panting and shaking above him, and hadn't even taken another move to try and kill him.

He blinked and felt something wet fall onto his cheek. He estimated where it had come from and looked at the panther's shoulder to see a huge gash wrapping around the panther's back, over half of his neck, and onto his chest and stomach.

He felt bad for the panther and shifted his arm a tad, trying to free it, the panther growled for a moment at the movement, before it stopped and lowered its head, not intently towards Luffy, or to get closer to the boy, but from tiredness and pain.

Luffy could see that in the white wild cat's actions and hesitantly shifted again to free his arm.

His arm was free, but it made the panther shift his weight again. This time the cat didn't growl but his paw landed on the ground with a soft thunk.

The panther swayed and Luffy scrambled backwards when he saw the beast start to fall.

Luffy blinked down at the panther, who now had it's head in his lap, that had gone to sleep suddenly.

Sabo had said that was when someone fell unconscious. Not the funny ones like Ace's sudden sleeping.

Luffy tentatively reached out a hand out to pet soothingly behind the panther's ear. The white cat sighed and nuzzled his hand in its sleep, Luffy smiled slightly before he looked at the fur that was slowly turning crimson by the panther's blood.

He pulled his other hand, that had instinctively gone under the panther's head, away from the panther to see it covered in blood and he whined lowly in the back of his throat.

He didn't want the panther to die!

—(xXx)—

Ace heard the screaming first.

He had immediately stopped dead in his tracts to listen better, shushing Sabo when the boy turned to ask him why he stopped helping pull their dinner to the treehouse.

A second later both boy's head snapped to the right when they clearly heard Luffy's voice yelling their names.

Ace cursed as he dropped their kill, running in the direction he heard his baby brother, barely registering Sabo at his side.

Two things registered in Ace's mind when they came upon the scene their baby brother was in. One was that there was a big ass white panther (PREDATOR) on top of HIS baby brother and that there was blood EVERYWHERE.

His mind filled with rage and he darted forward, his pipe raised about to strike the panther for touching his baby brother, when he was stopped cold by Luffy throwing himself over the panther and yelling. "WAIT!! ACE WAIT!"

He blinked at the younger as Sabo darted around him immediately pulling Luffy away from the wild cat before kneeling and checking Luffy over, pulling at his clothing and turning the rubber boy's head this way and that. "Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!"

Luffy shook off his hands and looked back at Ace, who was glancing back at them occasionally in worry but overall kept himself in between the panther and his brother's and trying to keep his eyes on the unmoving wild cat. "I'm fine! It's him that's hurt!"

Sabo stared at his little brother as Luffy looked at him, a frantic expression on his face, as tears gathered in his eyes. "The big kitty! He's hurt! He's gonna die! I don't want him to die!"

Ace watched his little brothers, as Luffy cried, the panther was dying?

Sabo sighed and looked a little nervous and sad as he looked away from Luffy's face for a moment before trailing his eyes back, scratching the back of his head in the process. "Luffy, things die all the-"

Luffy cut him off shouting. "I KNOW THAT! BUT BIG KITTY IS A GOOD KITTY!! I don't want him to die.." he said the last part in such a small voice that both older brothers felt their hearts crumble.

Ace sighed as he walked over to the panther, kneeling at its side to assess the damage.

It took a moment and when he was done he looked back to his brothers with a grimace only to be met with the pleading and desperate puppy dog eyes of his baby brother.

He stared at Luffy's sniffling form for a moment longer before he sighed, looking at the panther again. "Luffy.. run back to the treehouse and grab some of the blankets.."

Luffy's face lit up in eager urgency and both older boys watched as Luffy darted back in the direction of their home. Sabo had a slightly stunned and bewildered look as he watched him go.

Sabo whirled around to Ace, an annoyed look on his face. "Ace! We know that beast probably isn't going to live! Shouldn't we just put it out of its misery instead of wasting the blankets we do have!?"

Ace whirled his head to look at Sabo and snapped right back to the blonde boy. "You wanna be the one to lay next to Luffy while he cries about how we didn't even try to help! Yea he'll probably die anyways but, at least this way Luffy will know we tried and won't try and sneak out and get himself hurt while trying to nurse a corpse back to health."

Sabo grimaced before backing out of the argument. They both knew Luffy had a bleeding heart for those around him that he found good. If they didn't at least try and help the panther Luffy would do it behind their backs, possibly getting himself hurt, and when the panther died it'd be a bit before Luffy would notice, because, although the boy did know the difference between the living and the dead, he wouldn't think to check. Besides he'd probably be heartbroken.

At least this way they can say they tried to help, and they could hold Luffy while he cried after the wild cat died. And they could always steal some blankets from Dadan later.

They'd give him a funeral and everything if that would help Luffy feel better.

Luffy burst back into the clearing, stumbling from the awkwardness of the blankets, and rushed over to Ace and Sabo. When he got to them Luffy say down on the snow covered ground and laid them in his lap.

Ace and Sabo sighed, looking at each other before they each took a blanket and approached the white wild cat.

The froze though when they spotted the bright blue eyes open and watching them. The panther hadn't moved. Hadn't even indicated he was awake, he was just watching them.

Ace was the first to move again, slowly approaching. The panther tensed up and something in the back of Ace's head told him the more than anything, words would help him here. He didn't know why but that instinct had helped him before, he wasn't about to ignore it.

"Hey, we just want to help. We'll just try and stop the bleeding for now...Don't try and kill us for this."

The panther chuffed before relaxing and moving his head slightly for better access to the wound, he never took his eyes off Ace though and instead stared at every movement any of the boys made.

Ace figured that was the closest to acceptance he was going to get, and moved placing the blanket against the wound on his neck, and pressing down, holding pressure over it. He heard Sabo swallow before kneeling beside him and placing the next blanket and grabbing another from Luffy, who picked up all the blankets and put them next to Sabo before moving around to the panther's head.

Luffy kneeled in front of the panther and Ace watched out of the corner of his eyes as the two watched each other. Luffy then smiled and lightly started petting the panther's head.

The panther didn't move but he did let out a weak scoff in something that sounded scandalized and Luffy giggled weakly, still full of worry and his throat a little sore from crying. "It'll be ok Mr. Panther. We'll help you."

Ace and Sabo shot each other a look before moving to make sure the blankets where securely tied onto the panther's body.

They hoped so, Luffy would be heartbroken if they couldn't help 'Mr. Panther'.


	2. 2) Sleepwalker

2.) Sleepwalker

—(xXx)—

Grimmjow couldn't move.

He felt himself pant as every part of his body seized with pain, the biggest being in his torso. The pain in his limbs from pushing his power to its limits in his fight against Kurosaki, would have been bearable if it wasn't for the gaping slash in his shoulder.

A whimper formed in the back of his throat and he roughly swallowed, wincing at the movement of the muscles in his neck and the dryness down his esophagus.

He didn't know where he was, and his senses where just as clouded and muddy as his head was at the moment.

All he remembered was facing Kurosaki, considering taking up the shinigami's offer and fleeing to stay out of Aizen's fight. But he had known. He had known if he fled that Aizen would enviably send one of his lackeys to hunt him down when he won. If only to make and example of him by killing the 'traitor'.

He loved to fight. He wouldn't deny that. But Aizen had crossed the line on too many things that Grimmjow considered alright. Aizen already showed he could care less what happened to Grimmjow.

And despite how much he hated it he knew he'd never be able to beat Aizen in a fight for king.

On the other hand. He had watched Kurosaki. The shinigami obviously loved to fight just as much as Grimmjow himself did, but... but.. the shinigami seemed to have a different motivation. Grimmjow's had been to become the strongest. Because honestly as the strongest.. you could protect everything you wanted to.. you could control the kinds of lives those surrounding you lived.

You could be in control of your own life for once. It took him too long to figure out he's own reasoning behind his desire to be the strongest, and when he did it took even longer for him to admit, to himself at the least, that the desire stemmed from anything other than wanting to be king.

Kurosaki's motivation seemed to be the ones surrounding him. Grimmjow wasn't sure what Kurosaki felt towards them.. he never had any of what the shinigami called 'friends' or 'family' but the orange haired teen never seemed... alone.

Dispute how much he denied it.. Grimmjow craved to be able to interact with someone without them expecting him to start a fight, but it was so much easier, and probably his natural reaction, to just do what someone expected him too rather then trying to put in the effort to form a bond with someone who didn't want you around. Besides he wouldn't have even known where to start besides starting a fight with them, not a deadly fight that was the norm in their home but something else... something less feral. No one seemed to get that, and every time he tried he ended up fighting for his life. He gave up.

During the fight he was sure Kurosaki had seen something in Grimmjow. He wasn't sure what but whatever the shinigami saw made him offer what he did.

Kurosaki's offer had been a thing straight out of a fantasy. And for a moment... his future didn't look so dark..

And then he felt Nntoria's blade dig into his shoulder. He had been frozen in stunned agony as the blade cut into him, staring at Kurosaki's face as the teen's eyes went almost impossibly wide. He saw Kurosaki's mouth move but he didn't hear anything come out.

He remembers hitting the sand and skidding, feeling small grains scratch against his face and his neck, sparking an almost unbearable burning around the area the sand touched him.

He had gasped for breath, unable to breathe, the slash across his throat pouring blood, as he laid there paralyzed in pain. And then he didn't feel much after that, nothing besides the pain.

He had thought he died.

After all not many people survive being almost cleaved in two, and having their throat slit in the same go.

Hollows may have had some regenerative abilities but not everyone was as lucky as Ulquiorra, who could grow back full limbs and half his body in almost an instant.

That didn't mean Grimmjow didn't have any at all, he guessed that maybe he was alive by pure luck, that the regenerative ability he did have had worked itself dry to heal the life threatening damage.

That fact didn't make his body hurt any less.

As he laid there his head started to simultaneously clear and grow even more clouded at once from the pain, a brief flicker of a memory cane to him slowly.

He remembers opening his eyes to a forest. An alive forest nothing Life the one Huecho Mundo. He had been on his feet already, he briefly registered that he had more limbs than his Espada form was supposed to have and that the ground was higher than it should be , that he had changed back into an Adjuchas, but the clarity of that though escaped him before he could grasp onto it and he sluggishly refocused on what he could keep hold of.

He had been led upon a hazed, desperate, and instinctual hunt. A hunt for something, anything, to lessen the pain. He had felt spiritual pressure and gone towards it with no regard as to if the source was friend or foe, just hoping that they'd make the pain stop.

He had lunged at the source, which was evidently smaller than he thought and accidentally pinned the creature. His eyes where glazed over and blurry from pain but he forced himself to look down, and he mentally reared at what was under him.

It was boy. A small little human boy.

He hadn't known what to do at that point. A boy couldn't help him, probably couldn't even see him, and he was in agony. He gave up hope and felt his head instinctually lower in an attempt to curl into himself, around his wounds.

The world around him had hazed out of focus and the next thing he remembered was the boy screaming for someone. All he could really focus on was that his head was in the boy's lap and his hand was running along the back of Grimmjow's neck, away from the wounds. That hand was soothing.

At that point he didn't really care for all his pride, his strength or much of anything else. All he knew was that he was in agony, was probably gonna die soon from bleeding out, and...he at least wasn't alone.

That boy's hand was more of a comfort than he wanted it to be.

He closed his eyes in resignation to his fate. It wouldn't be so bad. He wanted to just close his eyes and go to sleep, never to wake up, to the soothing hand of someone who cared about him for the first time ever. It was such a foreign feeling. But it was one he didn't find himself too apposed to.

He was drifting in and out of unconsciousness when he felt the boy throw himself over Grimmjow, who wheezed at the sudden weight as it sparked a new painful fire into his body.

Once his head cleared enough for him to get his hearing back the first thing he heard was a crying voice, frantically asking for whoever the two newcomers where to save...the big cat...him...Grimmjow.

Their was a moment of silence and then another voice mentioned something about blankets, he heard a quick thundering of feet moving away and muffled words of how he wasn't likely to survive.

He had to force his eyes open to at that point. To much was going on around him for him not too, but he closed his eyes a few minutes later when all he saw was blurs of color stacked onto one another.

He heard a weary voice and something about helping him, he doubted he'd live even with these beings help, but he gave them better access to Nnotoria's handiwork.

He felt cloth on his a second later and grimaced in uncomfort. A hand, that same warmth from earlier rubbed his head and he forced his eyes back open, it was the same small human boy he had pinned. What was the deal with this one...? Why hadn't he run away from what tried to kill him..?

The boy spoke again in words that sounded like comfort and he chuffed in indignation.

A few minutes later he felt himself sinking into darkness again, and embraced it, welcoming the temporary release to the pain.


End file.
